the_green_mile_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing
"Only the Lonely" ' is the second episode of Season 1 of AMC's The Green Mile. It originally aired on AMC at 9/8c on May 26, 2018. 'Synopsis Jan wants to find out what Paul is up to and visits Melinda. Larry makes friends with his fellow convicts, including Vernon. Hal and Carnes are anxious about the sudden disappearance of Arnold. Plot Paul sits in his office on night duty. Brutus and Alex enter the office and tell him that their shift is over and that Charlie, a guard, will arrive in a few minutes to take over their shift. Brutus asks Paul if everything is fine, on which e responds that it's alright. In cellblock A, Carnes is awakened by a guard who knocks on the door to tell him Arnold just left and that his shift is over too. Carnes remarks that Arnold his shift should have been over for a few hours. He then notices that his drawer is open and his gun is missing. Jan is laying in her bed. She can't fall asleep. Paul walks past the death row and his attention is drawn by Larry, who is drawing in his cell. He asks him what he is drawing, on which Larry responds that it is none of his business. The man in the cell across him stares at him. Hal arrives in cellblock A. He demands an explanation of what happened and where Arnold went. A few guards of the cellblock are convened to Carnes' office, while the other guards keep guarding the prisoners. Hal tells Carnes and the guards about Arnold shooting Samuel in the leg, which they didn't know. Carnes is angry at the warden for lying to them and not inform them on how dangerous Arnold could be. Hal asks the guards not to go to the police. Jeffrey, a high-ranking guard, offers to help and tells him that he is a friend of Arnold and knows where he lives. He thinks he can stop Arnold from taking revenge on Paul and Brutus for the transfer. Hal appreciates his help. In cellblock E, Charlie is sleeping and Paul is reading a book in his office. Larry tries to start a conversation with the mysterious prisoner. Freddie, another convict, tells Larry that the man his name is Vernon Ethelred and that Vernon is a serial killer, who murdered his whole family. According to Freddie, they brought him in a few days after he was brought in. Jeffrey goes by the house of Arnold and knocks on the door. Nobody opens it. Just when Jeffrey wants to return home, someone opens the door. Jan arrives at the house of the warden, where she greets Melinda. Jan asks her where Hal is on which she responds that he is still at the prison. The two women sit down and talk about Paul. Jan is worried about him and thinks that her husband is in great danger. She tells Melinda about the phone call. Melinda promises Jan to talk with Hal about the events. Larry is again drawing. He remarks that none of the guards are paying any attention and he writes something on a paper. He throws it to Vernon's cell, who picks it up and reads it. After reading it, Vernon nods. It is not revealed what the paper said. Melinda is lying in bed as Hal joins her. She tries to talk to him about work, but he refuses. Melinda get's the feeling that Hal has other stuff on his mind and kisses him goodnight, hoping that she can ask him tomorrow about Paul. Jeffrey sits at the table with Arnold's uncle, who came to search his nephew. The uncle wanted to go fishing with Arnold, but he wasn't home. Jeffrey asks the man where he could be. He answers that he is probably in the cabin close to the lake, where they used to go fishing. Jeffrey and the uncle drive to the cabin... 'Other Cast' Co-Stars *Daniel Zovatto as Freddie *Troy Vincent as Charlie *Jonathan Sawdon as Prison Guard #1 Uncredited *Jenko Childs as Theo 'Deaths' none 'Trivia' *First appearance of Jeffrey Bailey. *First appearance of Charlie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1